


Tea Party With Mrs Potter ("Oh shut up, Albus! They were only 10 minutes!")

by MultifandomWorldEnIg



Series: Gen Z Shit Because I Love Them A Lot [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter Next Gen - Fandom, NO TCC - Fandom, Scoburs
Genre: 6th year scorbus, Babies, F/M, Fluff, GUITARRIST Albus Regulus, Ginny Weasley ships scorbus, Scobus fluff omg, Summer, hary potter one shoot, literal babies omfg, literally just fluff, one shoot, scorbus one shoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomWorldEnIg/pseuds/MultifandomWorldEnIg
Summary: Scorpius is a gentleman omg omgNO TCCThey have been dating for like 10 months in thisEnglish ain't my first language so forgive any mistakesKudos and comments are appreciated ;)
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, scorbus - Relationship
Series: Gen Z Shit Because I Love Them A Lot [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135133
Kudos: 6





	Tea Party With Mrs Potter ("Oh shut up, Albus! They were only 10 minutes!")

Ginny heard a noise that she had grown particularly fond of. It was the sound that told her that Scorpius, (with help of his dad since he was still sixteen) had apparated outside of her house. She put the dish she had just been washing in the cupboard and made sure to welcome them home fast enough so their muggle neighbours wouldn’t notice anything weird. It was already the end of the summer. Two days until school, actually. But the two boys were way two in love to wait two days to see each other again. They just wanted some intimacy before heading to their 7th year at Hogwarts. Ginny shooked those thoughts away from her mind before she could get too emotional.  
-Hey, Draco! Hi, Scorp! Come in! Do you want something to drink, Draco?- she greeted them, excitedly.  
-Oh, no. It’s just Scorpius today.- he said and ruffled his son’s hair, who looked annoyed and accommodated it after his dad removed his hand from it- I am visiting Daph right now. But thanks for the invitation  
-Oh, that 's nice! You can apparate from here, if you want- Ginny invited him to.  
-Thanks, i am gonna do that, so the muggles, uh, sorry, your neighbours don’t notice anything.- Draco blushed a little bit after the slightly disparaging comment he had just said. He said thank you to Ginny one more time and greeted Scorpius with a kiss in the head before heading off to visit his ex-sister in-law.  
-Can i have some orange juice please, Mrs. Potter?- Scorp asked, shyly, as soon as they were left alone. Ginny smiled at him and nodded.  
-Why do you call me “Mrs. Potter”, Scorp? You´ve been knowing my family for almost seven years now, call me Ginny. You used to just call me "Ginny" before.- she said, while pouring the juice in the glass. She did not have any malicious intentions with her comments. She was just curious about the sudden over-formality that the boy was carrying. Although she might have an idea why…  
-I don’t know. I guess since I am dating your son…- he said and blushed, not being able to hide the little smile forming in his face. They would always make that whenever anyone made a comment on them dating, even if it was themselves.  
-Hey, arsehole!- they both turned around to see Albus, whose face was red from coming down the stairs too fast.  
.-Is that how you greet your boyfriend, Albus Regulus?- Ginny turned angrily-mockingly at him. The two boys blushed, and Albus got near the blonde boy and kissed his forehead.His mum looked away a bit not to interrupt their privacy.  
-Sorry. I am just really excited because I think I got the chords of the melody he told me about before- said the green eyed boy, while his boyfriend’s eyes opened with excitement. Ginny had no idea what they were talking about but they sounded happy.- And i was just really thrilled to show it to him, but SOMEONE,- he looked at Scorpius acting as if he was really angry- decided it was an opportune situation to have a tea party with my mother.  
-Well, Albus, what can i say. I am such a gentleman- Scorp answered, with a faked smug tone as he took an over exaggerated bow. Albus snorted, the same way Ginny did, and then nudged his boyfriend’s shoulder, indicating him to go upstairs. While he was being dragged by Albus, he yelled;  
-Bye, Mrs. Potter! See you at dinner time!- Ginny smiled widely and headed to her office to finish her article. She loved her boy and his boyfriend so much.


End file.
